Station 41: The Christmas Battle
is the forty-first episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. It features the return of Miss Gritta since her death in episode 23 and the final appearances of General Schwarz, Madame Noir and Akira's Zaram form. Synopsis Subarugahama is discovered to be kept under the Castle Terminal, leading Right and the others to attempt an assault on the castle in order to free their hometown. Plot Subarugahama is discovered to be the foundation of Castle Terminal and the ToQgers are saved from the erupting darkness by the Ressha. They form a plan to reach the Shadow Line's terminal in order to free their hometown. However, they are stopped by General Schwarz's Cryner as they emerge to attempt to reason with him and Zaram to stop for Miss Glitta's sake. General Schwarz refuses to listen and a fight ensues with Barone Nero and Marchioness Mork using the opportunity to go after Miss Glitta and extinguish her to restore Castle Terminal and enable Emperor Z to use his full potential. Unfortunately, Emperor Z regains control of his body and overpowers his servants before overpowering Zaram as ToQ 6gou. However, he and Hyper ToQ 1gou cancel their transformations with Right taking the AppliChanger back. From there, General Schwarz holds off Emperor Z long enough for Madame Noir to make her move to free Miss Glitta. Unfortunately, as Miss Glitta feared would happen while watching her mother die by his hand, an enraged Emperor Z explodes into a vast darkness that consolidates into his true form: Z-Shin. After General Schwarz sends Miss Glitta away on his Cryner, he is killed by Z-Shin while proclaiming that he found his light in his final words. After mercilessly attacking Marchioness Mork and Barone Nero, Z-Shin unleashes another torrent of darkness that drags Castle Terminal back into the Shadow Line while Zaram attempts to stop him. After the ToQgers awake, they find Akira alive but upset that he could not save their town. The ToQgers hug him, surprising him, and tell him how much he means to them. Suddenly, a fleet of Cryners appear and attack, and Akira agrees to remain with the ToQgers to help them get their town back, as they use the various Ressha combinations to destroy the enemy Cryners. Later, as the ToQgers welcome Akira into their Christmas party, Miss Glitta visits General Schwarz's grave-site, built by Akira, and Emperor Z notes how Castle Terminal has gotten darker. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Christmas Battle: **ToQ 1gou - Hyper **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 5gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Viewership': 3.9% *This episode marks the final appearances of ToQ-Oh, Diesel-Oh, Cho ToQ-Oh, Hyper Ressha TeiOh and ToQ Rainbow in the series. **At the start of the Mecha Battle, all of the individual humanoid Mechas used made the ToQger pose. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Station 41: The Christmas Battle, Station 42: Words to Reach You, Station 43: The Locked Door and Station 44: To Subarugahama. DSTD08951-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08951-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢クリスマス大決戦」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢クリスマス大決戦」 Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi